


Just story

by FrostZero007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostZero007/pseuds/FrostZero007
Summary: This story will describe the life of a young billionaire.
Kudos: 5





	Just story

Alex Frost was an attractive 28-year-old young man of athletic physique, a brunette, 178 centimeters tall. He was married to Scarlett Johansson. Together they raised her daughter Rose.  
At his age, he managed to earn a fortune of several billion dollars. He was engaged in a variety of businesses from technology to real estate. And invested in show business. Sometimes he did it himself, sometimes they came to him for money. investments are successful and unsuccessful.  
Now Alex was sitting in his office, considering the documents that his secretary had brought him. A minute later the phone rang.  
“Mr. Frost, a visitor for you. Should I miss her? ” - asked the secretary.  
"Who's come?" - The chief asked his subordinate.  
“Gwyneth Paltrow,”- was the answer.  
"Skip it."  
Alex was a little surprised at her arrival, the next meeting at the “Snctm” club should take place in a week. But he was only glad of her arrival.  
They met again when Gwyneth was married to Chris Martin. It was in Kruger Park, in South Africa. Alex donated a decent amount to the park, and he was given permission to build a hotel near the park. There they met closely.  
Memories. A few years ago.  
Alex walked around the territory of his hotel, talked with guests, was interested in their opinions, took notes in a notebook, so that later they could be examined.  
In addition to the hotel, there were several small houses on the territory, mostly they were rented by famous people who wanted to relax in peace.  
“Yes, more ...” was heard from the open window of one of the houses. Alex was not surprised, husband and wife have sex, a common thing. But the woman’s voice seemed familiar to him. He became interested. He went to the window, it’s good that there was a bench under the window, he climbed on it and looked out the window.  
Gwyneth Paltrow stood on all fours on the bed, moaning while her husband fucked her doggystyle. He squeezed her elastic buttocks and forcefully pushed on his cock. both were so passionate that they did not notice that they were being watched. Alex quickly got excited looking at them. Soon, Gwyneth saw that they were spying on them, but only smiled and continued to enjoy. After a couple of minutes, the man lay on the bed.  
“Something I'm exhausted,” said Gwyneth's husband.  
“But dear, I want more,” Gwyneth shocked her beautiful ass, but then she also lay down on the bed. Her husband noticed the observer and invited him to join them. Alex did not think, and immediately agreed. His last sex was a month ago and now he really wanted to fuck.  
And Gwyneth was a very beautiful woman. Nice face, beautiful chest 34B, elastic ass and long legs.  
As soon as Alex entered the room, he immediately unzipped his pants and pulled out his semi-solid 8-inch cock. Gwyneth could not take her eyes off him. He was bigger than her husband, and still not solid.  
“Come on darling, show how you can use your mouth,” Chris told his wife, and nudged her toward another man’s penis. Gwyneth did not resist. She immediately took half his cock into her mouth and gently sucked it, because she wanted him to become completely hard.  
"And how do you like my wife?"  
“Well, it’s immediately obvious that she is a professional,” Alex answered.  
She continued to suck while her husband looked at them, but Alex wanted her pussy, so after a couple of minutes they lay on the bed. Gwyneth was lying on her side with her leg up, Alex was lying on his side and fucked her pussy. She was not much narrower, but he liked it. Gwyneth sucked on her husband and moaned about the size of her new lover.  
Soon they changed their position. Chris lay on his back, Gwyneth stood on all fours and sucked his cock, and Alex stood behind her and fucked her from behind. This position was more convenient, since he could go deeper into it. To be honest, he could not believe in his luck. He fucked a Hollywood actress, as well as a married mother. Her pussy ball is incredible, she tightly hugged his big cock. but no matter how good her pussy was, Alex also loved anal sex. He rested the head of a member in her anus and slowly entered it. Gwyneth cried out from a little pain and subsequent pleasure when a big cock penetrated her ass. Gwyneth began to moan harder, occasionally sucking her husband's cock, she liked how a new lover stretches her tight ass.  
“Oh, so good ...” Gwyneth moaned, releasing her husband’s penis from her mouth. Gwyneth couldn’t get enough of a stranger in her ass. Alex liked to stretch such narrow holes of his mistresses. But to fuck the Hollywood actress, which many of her fans want, was a new experience for him.  
They changed position. And now Gwyneth was on top of her husband, and the actress herself eagerly licked Alex's eggs with her tongue while her husband fucked her pussy. Soon, Alex joined her husband and began to fuck her tight ass again. Gwyneth no longer restrained her cries, she did not care that they could be heard. She didn't care about anything. She realized that she felt the member of Alex more than a member of her husband. But now she didn’t care.  
They again changed their position. Now Gwyneth was jumping on Alex with her back to him and sucking her husband's cock. The husband was already at the limit and quickly finished in her mouth. There was little sperm, so Gwyneth swallowed it quickly. Alex was also at the limit. He abruptly planted it over the entire length of his cock and began to finish right in her. Gwyneth felt hot sperm fill her. She was also surprised by the amount of sperm. Gwyneth lay on the bed between her husband and Alex. Sperm began to flow from her pussy, she collected it in her hand and sent it to her mouth. She moaned at the pleasant taste of sperm; he reminded her of her favorite dish. Gwyneth immediately realized that she wouldn’t let go of Alexa so easily.  
The end of memories.  
Gwyneth Paltrow took the elevator to her regular lover and the only person she had fucked with the last few years, except for her husband.  
Recently, she had problems at work, many actors could not work with her, because they considered her arrogant. Maybe she went too far a couple of times, but she was an Oscar-winning actress, and that’s worth anything. Also, her husband recently paid little attention to her. He also especially enjoyed visiting the "club".  
The only one who supported her was Alex, he also got along with her children. This was one of two important factors. The second was sex. From the moment they met in Kruger Park, they fucked at any opportunity. Alex also helped her survive the divorce. If he had not married Scarlett Johansson, then Gwyneth would have taken him to herself.  
Today she had a free day, the children were with their father, her husband at work. She could do anything. That is why she was in the elevator and went up to her lover. She wore white stilettos, a short brown leather skirt, a white lace top with a neckline that made her breasts, and under her skirt were white g-string. She wanted to be well fucked now.  
Stepping out of the elevator, she immediately ran into Alex. They kissed right away. The kiss was filled with passion and lust. Their tongues were passionately intertwined, and their hands randomly examined their bodies.  
“Wait,” Gwyneth said, and walked away from Alex.  
Gwyneth went to the window slightly arched, ran her hands over her ass and slapped herself a couple of times on it. Slowly lifted her skirt and shook her bouncy ass. Alex's dick began to harden from the show. Alex had put soundproofing in the office a long time ago, and was not worried that someone might hear them. Gwyneth continued to dance and slowly undress. Alex was already wearing his pants.  
Gwyneth went to the sofa and stood on all fours. She ran a hand over her pussy and ass over her panties and pushed them away. Her pussy was the same as when they first met, and the anus was slightly expanded. She licked two fingers with saliva and lubricated her ass. Then the middle finger completely inserted into her anus. Alex wanted to lick her finger, he liked the female ass. No one knew, but Scarlett after the wedding turned into an anal whore.  
Naked Alex came up to her with a hard cock and she immediately took it in her hand and began to masturbate. A second later, she took it in her mouth and began to suck avidly. She missed his cock so much. Alex lay on the sofa, Gwyneth did not let his cock out of her mouth. Releasing a member from her hot mouth, she spat on it and completely took it into her mouth. Alex at this time fucked her wet pussy with his fingers. Gwyneth moaned like a bitch in the heat. Alex could even arouse her with fingers better than her husband. She loved the cock of her lover and the way he fills her mouth. Alex grabbed her by the hair, planted her throat on his cock and quickly began to fuck him. He took it off his penis and she began to masturbate him, eagerly swallowing air. Then he again planted it on his cock and continued to fuck her throat. He held her like that until she began to cough. As soon as he released her, she again began to eagerly swallow the air, but with a smile on her face. She liked that treatment. Then she began to lick his sperm-filled balls. Alex was in paradise. He spanked this insatiable mother in the ass.  
Soon he got up and approached her high-assed ass and slowly began to introduce his fat cock into it. Gwyneth moaned loudly as he stretched her insides. He began to fuck her ass hard, making Gwyneth scream loudly. She liked that he was rude during sex. He continued to fuck her until her body shook from orgasm. Without hesitation, he brought his cock to her face and she immediately began to suck it. She tasted her married ass on him, but continued to suck.  
Alex lay on his back, Gwyneth sank on his cock with her ass, her back to Alex. Alex held her ass with one hand and her waist with the other. Gwyneth put her hands on the sofa. She began to move on his cock up and down. Her boobs bounced with every move, and her face was blissful. Alex removed a hand from her ass and squeezed her right breast, then squeezed her left with a second hand. He continued to fuck his mistress, squeezing her boobs and playing with her cunt.  
A few minutes later, Gwyneth stopped and got off Alex. She turned and saddled him, and she directed his cock into her ass. She sat on him and moaned loudly. Sometimes Alex's cock fell out of her ass, but the actress immediately inserted it back. Alex squeezed her buttocks and fucked even harder. Throughout the office, slaps their bodies were heard about each other.  
Alex was at the limit and Gwyneth felt it. She got off him and knelt on the floor. Alex jerked off his cock in front of her face, Gwyneth stuck out her tongue and opened her mouth wide, and waited like an submissive whore. After a few seconds, Alex began to cum in her hungry mouth. Most of the sperm got into her mouth and fell a little on her face and breast. Gwyneth collected sperm from her face with her fingers and sent it into her mouth, looking in Alex's eyes. She collected cum in her mouth and chatted her. Opening her mouth, she showed Alex that her mouth was full of his sperm. Then she closed her mouth and took a long sip and opened her mouth again and stuck out her tongue, indicating that she had swallowed everything.  
“Good girl,” Alex praised her and sat naked on the sofa, “but that’s not all, why did you come?”  
“Of course not,” Gwyneth answered with a smile and also sat on the sofa, “it was only not a big part of the profit from your investment in my brand.”  
“I can’t even imagine the rest,” Alex said with a smile and handed her an envelope. “This is an invitation to our anniversary with Scarlett. There is also dress code. Dress like a character in one of your films. Sexually."  
\- As I understand it, the party will be without children?"  
"Of course."  
Alex in the office had a secret room in which there was a shower. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Alex escorted Gwyneth to the car in the underground garage, kissed her goodbye and slapped her ass before she got into the car and drove away.


End file.
